I Dream of Paris
by rmsjms98
Summary: Directly after Artemis goes to tell Wally's parents of his death. Later that night Artemis has a dream of a kept promise. The title hopefully explains what she dreams about... Please tell me what you think :) Your opinions mean a lot to me good or bad!


Artemis had just come back from telling Wally's parents what happened. Mary and Artemis cried together. Then she wondered if this is what her mother felt and reacted when Wally went to tell her that she "died". She stayed with them most of the night, but Artemis wanted to go home to Kent (who she hasn't seen since she went undercover).

Artemis walked up the stairs to their...her flat and was greet happily by Kent. Artemis got tears in her eyes as she looked down at the excited dog. She remembered how long it took to convince Wally to get a dog. They had both (mostly Wally) had decided on the name Kent in honor of the late Guardian of the Helmet of Fate. When Artemis asked why, he simply replied, "Because he's the one who got me to realize, even though I chose to ignore it at the time, that you were the one for me." before he added barely audible, "And because he got me to realize you are **my** spitfire."

Artemis never understood the little nickname Wally had given her. He rarely called her by that name as if it was sacred. She tried very desperately to get Wally to tell her the significance of that name, but he never did...and now never will.

Artemis went into the bedroom and without turning on the lights changed into one of Wally's shirts and climbed into bed. She wanted to very badly sleep on Wally's side of the bed, but decided that it was a bad idea. Artemis lightly cried herself to sleep that night.

_Paris. Behind Artemis was the Eiffel Tower. The last place Wally and Artemis kissed. She walked around and gently touched the structure trying to intake everything. Then a gust of wind whipped by and in her hand was a noted title: __**For My Spitfire**__. Artemis carefully opened it._

**Dear Beautiful,**

**You have got to come to the top! Its beautiful up here. But, it's not as beautiful as you babe.**

_Judging by the corniness of the note, Artemis knew it was from Wally. So she did what she was told and took the elevator up to the top. She walked straight to the edge and stared out into Paris. She gasped at how beautiful the City of Lights really was. She could have stared at the city for hours, but there was a light tap on her shoulder. Artemis turned and gasped even louder when she was face with face with...Wally. Artemis didn't have time to react before Wally gave her a deep kiss and picked her up bridle style and set her down at a table for two looking out onto Paris._

_The table had white table cloth and two candles (one green, and one red). On Artemis' plate was a fair amount of delicious pasta, while on Wally's plate was a mountain of delicious pasta. They ate silently, simply enjoying each other's presence. They were still silent when dessert came. Wally, being the speedster, cleared the table and got rid of the dishes. Where he put them, Artemis wasn't sure. They also ate their pastries in silence._

_When they were both done, Artemis got up and walked to the railing with Wally. She grabbed the railing with both her hands while Wally wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on Artemis' shoulder and the crook of her neck. They stayed silent as they admired the City of Lights. _

_They could have stayed that way forever. _

_They _**_would_**_ have stayed that way forever._

_After what seemed like hours, Wally finally whispered in Artemis' ear, "I told you we would come back to Paris. And this time, the world doesn't need to be saved."_

_Artemis turned and gave him a deep kiss and whispered in his ear, "I wish I could stay here with you forever."_

_Artemis had begun to cry. Wally pulled back so he could see her face and wiped away her tears. He gave her another kiss and whispered, "I am always with you. No matter what you choose, where you go, whether you're hiding, or you're in plain sight, I am always with you. Whether you like it or not."_

_Artemis gave out a small weak laugh, "I guess you kept your promise. You did show me Paris."_

_With that Wally gave Artemis one last kiss._

Artemis' eyes fluttered open to the sunshine that was pouring in from the window onto the bed. She rolled so she was facing Wally's side of the bed and smiled, remembering that Wally was right there with her. And that he kept his promise of showing her Paris.

**xxx**

**So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you liked it. And sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors. No one is perfect. Please review. I would really appreciate your thoughts on how I did. Even if you thought it was really crappy, then tell me how I can improve on as a writer :) **


End file.
